Roll the Dice
by Mitzia
Summary: Akihiko challenges Misaki to a game that fun little involves dice. Misaki blindly agrees...before he knows what the game is. Will he beat the great lord Usami and just what game is this? Warning! Yaoi Lemon Oneshot!


"Misaki, could you come here for a minute?"

Misaki looked up from the kitchen to his lover, Usami Akihiko, who was sitting in the living room. Akihiko held some papers in his hand, most likely his manuscript for his upcoming book. His lilac eyes looked at the cooking brunette through the thin lens of his reading glasses.

"What?" Misaki asked nervously. Knowing the author's genre of interest for his novels, he was scared to see what Akihiko was looking over.

Akihiko put the papers down on the coffee table along with his glasses. "No need to be scared. Come over here," he said. Misaki sighed and walked over to the couch in front of Akihiko.

"What do you want?"

"I'm bored. Let's play a game."

"You have to do your work first," Misaki said. Akihiko waved his arms, motioning to the piles of papers in front of him. The brunette picked up and paper and read it. The top corner had his lover's name on it and a letter to his editor that it was finished. "This better be a normal book you're writing."

"It is, its. Why do you always ask that?" Akihiko asked. Misaki's eye twitched at the question.

"No reason," he muttered angrily.

Akihiko sighed before he spoke. "Since I finished my work and you have off today, why don't we play a game?"

"What game do you have in mind?"

"A dice game."

Misaki smiled at the suggestion. In high school, he had been the king of games. Whether it was card games, dice games, or board games, Misaki was an ace.

"Fine with me! What game?"

Akihiko devilishly smirked and rummaged through his right pants pocket. He held out a fist to his boyfriend and Misaki held out his hands. The silverette opened his hands and three small dice gently fell into the brunette's hands.

Misaki looked down at them and noticed something was extremely wrong about them. One die had numbers instead of dots and the others disturbed him. The dice were light pink and had words on them. The words on the top face said "suck" and "neck."

Misaki blushed and threw the dice on the floor. "What the hell kind of dice is this?!" he yelled.

"Dirty dice. Now let's get started," Akihiko said, smirking as he picked up the three pink cubes.

"I didn't agree to this!" Misaki yelled.

"Oh? Then what does 'fine with me' mean?" Akihiko said. Misaki looked at the author with his mouth open to say something, but no words came to mind. Yet again, he was tricked by the great lord Usami. "I'm sorry, did you say something? I didn't quite catch that?" Akihiko taunted, putting a hand by his ear.

"Shut up," the brunette mumbled, turning his blushing face to the side.

Akihiko smiled. "Let's play, shall we?"

The silverette piled up the papers on the table and moved them to the sides, making room for the dice to roll. Akihiko shook his hand and let the three pink cubes fly onto the table. Suck, neck, and the number three showed up.

Akihiko smirked and moved to the other couch his lover was sitting at. Misaki slowly backed up to the armrest and looked scared. He knew it wouldn't be long until he was devoured by the big rabbit in front of him.

"Misaki, calm down. I'll make you feel real good," Akihiko cooed as he latched his lips onto the silky smooth skin of the brunette's neck.

Akihiko slowly began sucking on the sensitive patch of skin. Misaki shook a bit when his boyfriend released it and moved to the skin just above his collarbone. He nipped the skin with his teeth and stared into the emerald orbs with his seductive eyes. Misaki shut his eyes and turned his head to the side as Akihiko sucked on his sensitive neck.

The silverette released the skin and backed away from the boy, admiring the three reddening spots on the flawless skin. "Your turn," he said, handing Misaki the dice. Green eyes glared at the man for a second before hastily grabbing the dice.

He practically slammed them on the table, frustrated with what the author tricked him into doing. The brunette looked at the table to see he rolled a one, rub, and a question mark. "What does that mean?" Misaki innocently asked, pointing to the question mark.

"That means you can choose what you want to rub," Akihiko said. Misaki blushed at the statement. He knew the author was making it dirtier than it really was.

He turned to his boyfriend and reached out his hand to him. Misaki ruffled the soft silver hair of Akihiko. The author's eye twitched slightly. "This doesn't feel good at all," he said.

"You said I could rub anything I want, so I rubbed your head, okay?!" Misaki yelled.

"Are you sure it's this head you want to rub?" Akihiko smirked, pointing to the head above his shoulders. The emerald's widened and Misaki detached his hand from Akihiko's head.

"Usagi-san! Don't say stuff like that!" he yelled, blushing furiously.

Akihiko took the three dice and rolled them onto the table. The author rolled a three, lick, and a question mark.

Misaki looked terrified once he saw the question mark. Akihiko licked his lips hungrily and climbed on top of the smaller man. He slowly leaned down to the pink and pale face, his hot breath making it redder and redder. "Misaki," he whispered into the ear he soon coated with his tongue.

"Aaah."

Akihiko let out a small chuckled before slowly licking the ear a second time, making it glisten slightly with saliva. He gently bit the lobe and ran his tongue along it. Misaki let out another quiet moan as Akihiko moved away and the air hit the wet ear.

Misaki sat up and rubbed the saliva into his shoulder, trying to dry it. He took the three dice and rolled them. The number five, lick, and hands were facing upwards on the table.

Akihiko held out his right hand in front of the brunette's face. Misaki glanced to the side before he held Akihiko's wrist in place. A small tongue darted out and made a thin wet line on the palm side of the author's pinky. Misaki moved the hand down a little so he had easier access to the other fingers. He gently coated the palm side with his saliva on every finger. "T-There. That was my five," he stuttered. Akihiko smiled and patted his head with his saliva-free hand.

He used the same hand to roll the dice. He rolled one, blow, and hands. "That's no fun. Oh well," Akihiko sighed. The silverette grabbed a small hand and gently blew on it. His seductive lilac eyes met the shy emerald ones belonging to his lover. The look Misaki was receiving was more seductive than the breath on his hand.

The rabbit released the hand and put the dice it in. Misaki rolled them on the table and got three, kiss, and hand. "I wanted it to be on the lips," Akihiko pouted slightly.

"P-Pervert!" Misaki said. His eyes darted around the room before he got the courage to take his elder's hand again. With eyes shut, he quickly pecked the skin three times. He sat up and sighed deeply. "Th-There. I did it," he said relieved.

"Good job," Akihiko praised. While the boy felt his ego get larger from the baby step he took, Usami rolled the dice and was pleased with what he got.

Five kisses on the lips.

Misaki became aware when Akihiko crashed their lips together. He gently sucked on the bottom lip and used his tongue to feel around the other's mouth. Tongues danced before Akihiko pulled away, admiring the thin string of saliva that kept them bound.

"I-is it my turn?" Misaki asked.

"Nope. Four more to go."

"Wha-"

Akihiko pulled Misaki in for another heated kiss and felt Misaki melt underneath him. He pulled back and handed the brunette the dice.

"That was only two," Misaki said.

"Oh? Want more?" Akihiko asked. Misaki rapidly shook his head. "I just want to savor this time. Good ahead."

Misaki rolled the dice and was shocked at what he got. One rub above the waist. Not sure about what above waist meant, he ran a hand down Akihiko's toned abs.

"Misaki, I think we both know what above waist means," Akihiko said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Misaki said.

"Here."

"Ah!"

Akihiko poked Misaki's erect nipples through the t-shirt he was surprisingly still wearing. Usami held Misaki's wrists and brought them up to his chest. The brunette looked away nervously.

"You only have to do it once. Don't be a coward," the silverette said.

His words hit a nerve within Misaki. "I'll show you who's a coward!" Misaki pulled off Akihiko's shirt and placed his small hands on the nubs on his lover's chest. He used the tips of his middle fingers to rub the hardening nipples in a circular motion.

Akihiko smirked and rolled the dice while Misaki continued.

The main show was about to begin.

Akihiko striped Misaki as quickly as usual. Not a single strand of clothing was left on the boy. Misaki's erection stood out and the older man leaned towards it.

Expecting to have his dick be engulfed in the hot mouth of his lover, he was in total shock when instead he felt hot air blowing against it.

"Haaah."

What was up with Akihiko? He never started a blowjob off like this. As the older man continued slowly blowing, Misaki turned to the side to see the dice. Blow was on the action die and below waist was on the body part.

"What should I do next?" Akihiko asked. He took the action die off the table and rolled it on Misaki's thin stomach.

Rub.

Akihiko took the crying cock in his right hand, running them over his balls every so often. He tightened his grip as he went upwards and loosened it as he returned to the base. The variation in tightness made Misaki's mind go blank.

The perverted rabbit rolled the dice again.

Kiss.

As he rubbed, he left trails of light kisses from the base to the overflowing tip. He placed his lips on the slit and kept them there, feeling the pre-cum spill out. He raised his head to roll the dice and Misaki could see his cum was creating a perfect lip gloss on his lover.

What he saw next was the mysterious question mark on the die.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" Misaki asked. Akihiko put on his famous perverted smile and threw the dice on the table.

"Whatever I want."

The man practically ripped off his pants, obviously in a hurry to get inside his lover. Once his bottoms were off, he pulled Misaki into a warm embrace.

"Usagi-sa-ahn!"

Before he could mutter the nickname, Akihiko thrust inside of the young male. He grabbed Misaki's round ass cheeks and pulled him closer so he was sitting on his lap. The brunette wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, moaning into his ear.

"Usa…Usagi-sa-ahn!"

Akihiko thrust harder with each passing second. This position was fairly new to Misaki, so his inner walls were tightening around his ever-so hard member.

"Misaki…you're so amazing," Akihiko said in between pants. The inside of Misaki was like heaven, if it were a hot and tight passageway.

"Usagi-san! I'm gonna-"

"Go ahead."

"Usa-ahn!"

With a few more thrusts, Misaki came, making their bodies stick together like glue from his cum on their chests. Akihiko followed suit soon after and came inside the boy.

He pulled out and grabbed a towel from the kitchen, cleaning off their sticky bodies. "What game should we play next?" he asked seductively.

"Never…again…are we…playing this," Misaki said, trying to get his breath back.

"Oh, you don't mean that," the silverette said.

"I do so mean it!"

"We'll see about that."

Akihiko left the room, leaving Misaki alone with the dice. "I have to get rid of these," Misaki said to himself.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Kyaa~! I thought I'd never finish this. ^w^ I got the idea from watching Lush which is a YouTube channel of a gay couple that vlog. They did the dirty dice challenge and well, me being me, thought of JR. I can't tell you how many times I fangirled during this. ^_^ I hope you enjoyed it! If you have suggestions for "games" they should play next, leave them in the reviews or PM. I'll try to make every JR fantasy a reality! ^_^**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
